


Darien/Elle's Wedding

by Bibliophile_13



Category: Geekerella- Ashley Poston
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_13/pseuds/Bibliophile_13
Summary: Darien Freeman and Elle from Ashley Poston's Geekerella are getting married.





	1. Backflash

_“Hey, Elle,” Darien said as he walked up behind her._

_“Darien!” she squeaked, turning around and kissing him._

_He chuckled. “Nice to see you, too.”_

_“I thought you wouldn’t come!”_

_“Come on, Elle. I promise-swore. Of course I came.”_

_Elle grinned. It wasn’t any special day or anything, just an anniversary of sorts. The day he first texted her. To a lot of guys it wouldn’t be special at all, she knew that. That’s part of why Darien was so amazing._

_“Good to know the Carmindor can take a few days off to make due of his promise.”_

_“Always,” he said, and kissed her again._

_She sighed and walked over to the couch. They were in Sage’s place, nothing all too different from usual, just like the day he contacted her by accident-on-purpose wasn’t really any day different from another. “Here. I layed out some food.”_

_“Including peanut butter?” he asked, wrinkling his nose._

_“Of course including peanut butter. You might be the weirdest person in the entire universe and not like it, but you know I love my peanut butter. That is the one thing that I refuse to let you take away from me.”_

_“Hey! What else have I taken away from you?” he asked, snuggling in next to her on the couch._

_“My ability to hate Darien Freeman and live.”_

_He grinned. “I love you too, ah’blena.”_

_“And I love you, ah’blen.”_

_Suddenly he seemed to get uncomfortable. “Right. Yes. I… actually, on that note, I…”_

_“Darien Freeman, are you flustered?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“Unbelievable. Darien Freeman, movie star, is flustered by little ol’ me.”_

_“You aren’t little!”_

_She looked up and stared him in the face. “Darien. You’re an entire head taller than me.”_

_“Fine. You’re kind of short. But it’s cute!” he insisted, tweaking her nose._

_She rolled her eyes. “Please. Now, tell me whatever it is you’re thinking,” she said, spreading peanut butter on her toast._

_He blushed._

_“Ah’blen, you can’t keep anything from me. Tell me.”_

_“I… uh…”_

_“Darien.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Just get it over with.”_

_“I… right. Right. Yes. Um, so… I…”_

_She sighed. “Do I need to give the movie star here lessons on how to articulate his words and not stutter?”_

_“No.”_

_She pointed her half-eaten peanut butter toast at him. “Exactly. So articulate already.”_

_“Yes. Right. So. I’m… it’s been…” he took a deep breath. “It’s been three years since… all of that, you know, and-”_

_“Darien. Calm down. You’re still stuttering. Just ask whatever it is you want to ask or tell me whatever it is you want to tell me.”_

_“Yes. Well then. I…” his gaze dropped to the floor for a second as he readied himself. “Ah’blena, would you do me the honour of being my promise-sworn wife?”_

_She stared at him._

_And stared._

_And stared._

_And stared._

_And then finally cracked a smile. “I hear the observation deck is nice this time of year, Carmindor.”_

_“Is that a-”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I love you, ah’blena.”_

_“Not as much as I love you, ah’blen.”_


	2. Part One- Look to the Stars

Elle could hardly believe it.

It was the day.

You know, _that_ day.

The day she was marrying Darien.

It was a sensational feeling, she decided, upon waking up that morning, the feeling of being in love. The feeling of knowing, in absolute certainty, that you were loved back. 

She loved it.

Her happy thoughts were, quite unfortunately, ruined by Sage bursting into her room. After a subtle glance at the clock, Elle concluded that it was five thirty in the morning. Far too early for her to be up, much less Sage. 

Much, much less for Sage to barge into her room uninvited.

“ELLE! WAKE UP!” Sage said.

Or, really, screamed.

In her defense, it was a quiet scream.

“I’m already awake,” Elle groaned. “But that does not mean you should be.”

Sage made a noise that Elle supposed was tutting. It was an odd thing to think of Sage tutting, but Calliope had rounded her out a bit. Though, truthfully, not much. Elle had decided long ago that this was a good thing.

“I definitely should be. I absolutely should be. You need a stylist for your wedding, and you can not tell me that there is enough time within seven and ten for me to get you ready.”

“The time between seven and ten is three hours.”

“Exactly!”

“No, Sage. Not exactly. Definitely not exactly,” said Elle, rolling over in bed and stuffing a pillow on her face.

Sage plucked the pillow off. “Come on, Elle. It’s your wedding. I’m your friend. I’m allowed to be excited.”

“And I’m allowed to want to spend this time in which I’m obviously not going to fall back asleep worrying about the press interrupting it halfway through and trying to control my rage and not scream bloody murder at them than get my makeup done.”

Sage frowned. “Elle.”

“Sage.”

“Makeup is very important.”

“Not,” she countered, “as important as my sanity.”

“Your sanity is fine.”

“As of now,” she agreed, “it’s completely intact. But who knows? By the end of this, it could be in tattered ruins that you and Darien will have to clean up. Just imagine the headlines: _Darien Freeman’s New Wife, Gone Mad? Tragedy: Darien Freeman’s New Wife Has Lost Her Sanity._ Or,” she gasped, “how about this? _The Mystery of the Ages: The Disappearance of Elle Freeman’s Sanity._ ”

“Elle.”

“Don’t tell me I’m being overdramatic, Sage. You’re overdramatic all the time. Probably something to do with your whole…” she motioned to her. “Goth thing.”

“For the last time, I’m not goth!”

“No, you aren’t,” Elle agreed, pushing back her covers and flicking on the light. “You’re lovable.”

“I’m not that either,” she grouched. 

“Tell that to Calliope,” she teased, and Sage flushed red.

“Shut up.”

“Never.”

Sage rolled her eyes and shook her head as Elle hid a grin, stepping in front of her closet. “What am I wearing?” she asked. “I refuse to put on a wedding dress this early in the morning.”

The other girl snorted. “Like I would ever make you do that. Put on something you don’t mind getting makeup on.”

Elle raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you get makeup on anything? Why, Sage! I thought you were a professional.”

She glared at her. “I am a professional, thank you very much. But better safe than sorry. Now, change!”

Grinning, Elle obeyed, quickly changing into a black T-shirt with the slogan Look to the stars. Aim. Ignite. and black sweatpants. If she was going to have to get up this early, she gave absolutely nothing as to whether or not she looked good.

“Why are you so slow?” growled Sage as Elle threw the shirt over her head. “Our time is ticking away!”

“Sage,” said Elle, stepping out of the washroom with a sigh, “it’s five fifty-five in the morning.”

“So?”

“So,” she said, sitting down in the chair Sage was motioning to impatiently by the vanity that the other girl had insisted she get ‘just in case’, “you have plenty of time.”

Sage shook her head. “You never know, Elle.”

“In this case, you kind of do,” she argued.

She shook her head but didn’t argue more. “Just sit, Elle. Sit and let me work my magic.”

 _Magic,_ Elle thought. _So much magic in the air today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot-woot, this chapter's finally up! I'm really sorry it took so long, but the next two should be coming soon after this, promise-swear. I'm feeling very motivated these days.


	3. Part Two- Aim

It would not be unreasonable to say that Darien woke up much later than Elle did.

Mostly because he did wake up much later than Elle did.

Scrambling to get to events on time was only a semi-regular occurrence for Darien, and he really didn’t want it to be one that happened on his wedding day.

His wedding day.

It sounded foreignly wonderful.

After going through all the post-wedding things that would supposedly make himself look good (but he already looked good, didn’t he?) that Darien didn’t know a thing about, he found himself with hours left. He also found himself incredibly bored.

“Listen,” he said, on the phone with Sage. “I just want to talk to her.”

“No.”

“Why not?” he asked, trying to be reasonable.

“You can’t see her until the wedding. Don’t be a celebrity, Dare.”

“I am a celebrity.”

“Unfortunately,” she agreed.

“So I can talk to Elle?”

“How did you get that answer?” asked Sage, incredulous, probably as exasperated as Darien was.

“Come on,” he said. “Just a few words.”

“No. Not until the wedding.”

“The wedding’s not for hours!” he complained. He didn’t want to act like one of Sage’s aforementioned celebrities, but there wasn’t really a way around it at this point. He was bored. He wanted to talk to Elle. Was that really so horrible?

“And you’re just going to have to suck it up and wait, mister,” she said, and Darien could practically see her glare.

He sighed. “Please.”

“Nope.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“I’ll give you a signed _Starfield_ poster for free,” he attempted.

“Dare, you know that I’m not obsessed with that like you and Elle. And besides, you already gave me one.”

He had? 

“I did?”

“Yup,” she said. “My birthday last year. Along with a signed pretty much everything else you could think of. Which just proves that you’re horrible at giving gifts to anyone who isn’t Elle. I told you a million times that I did _not_ want free _Starfield_ merch.”

Darien cringed. Oops. “Sorry, Sage.”

She laughed. “It’s fine, dude. But if you give me more signed stuff next year, I will personally make sure you can never sign anything again.”

Well, that was harsh.

“Anyway, no Elle for you. I can talk, Calliope can talk, Lenny can talk- as much as he does talk, anyway, but you cannot talk to Elle. I refuse.”

“Since when do you get to refuse who I talk to?!”

“Since now. Don’t worry, though. It’ll all be over by the end of the day.”

And she hung up.

_Dang it._

Clearly, Elle was a no go.

“Lenny?” he called out, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah?” he said, stepping around the corner and into Darien’s room. His eyes immediately snapped to his hair. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Those stylists spent hours on your hair.”

Darien shrugged. “It looks the same as always, and I already did it. Can you call Elle for me?”

He raised an eyebrow but took out his phone and dialed, putting it on speaker. Soon, Calliope’s voice came out.

“Hi, Dare. Sage told me to hold Elle’s phone while she keeps going with the makeup and to not let you talk to her at all costs.”

He sighed, long and loud as Lenny raised an eyebrow, clearly confused and maybe a little endeared. “Come on, Cal.”

“Sorry, Dare. But my orders say no. Besides, you’ve asked Sage a million times. Do you really think that either of us are going to let you talk to her?”

“Not really,” he admitted. “But there’s a tiny percent that keeps me going.”

She sighed. “That’s sweet.”

He shrugged, realizing vaguely that she couldn’t see him but not really caring.

A short silence ensued, in which Darien hoped slightly desperately that Cal was reconsidering. She was more likely to than Sage, but his chances were not high with either of them.

“I’m still not letting you talk to her,” she finally said, and Darien wilted like a flower. “Elle appreciates the sentiment though.”

“Wait, she’s here?” he asked, jolting upright. “Er, there?”

She laughed. “No. She’s my sister, Dare. I know her.”

He paused, wondering if he should point out that she was technically Elle’s step-sister but decided that it was really inconsequential.

“Right. Look, Cal, if you don’t let me talk to Elle, please at least tell her a message from me.”

Calliope paused for a moment. “Well… technically, I was never instructed not to do that. Go for it.”

“Okay,” he said. “Tell her…”


	4. Part Three- Ignite

Elle stood at the altar, her breath catching as she and Darien said their vows.

Their _vows._

Oh, stars. They were getting married. They practically _were_ married.

She thought her heart would explode from happiness.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” said the officiant, smiling broadly. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Darien turned to Elle, a spark in his eye as he leaned forward, looking oh-so-handsome in his suit, his hair disheveled from running his hand through it too many times. “Ah’blena,” he whispered.

“Ah’blen,” she whispered back, right before his lips met hers.

She barely had time to melt into the kiss before cheers erupted and Darien pulled away, giving her a look that said plenty about how he was going to kiss her when they were alone.

Her smile getting bigger, Darien put his hand around her waist and she leaned into him, knowing that his, above everything, was right. Her future with Darien, whom she loved.

“Look to the stars,” she whispered, turning to him.

“Aim,” he whispered back.

“Ignite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's short, but I didn't feel like there was really more that needed to be said. More Geekerella fics will be coming, though.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGHHH I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE but I can't do any better right now I'm sick.


End file.
